robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Self-inflicted immobilisation
Stinger I'm with you on all the other cases you deleted (I'm assuming the new rule is that we don't list immobilizations unless they actually cost the robots its match), but why was Stinger driving into the pit in Series 3 removed? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 23:11, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :My logic was either that the immobilisation had to cost it the match, as you said, OR it had to be clearly self-immobilised. If there is any doubt whether it was a hostile immobilisation, it can't be listed here. I removed Cunning Plan and TRACIE because they immobilised each other, not both self-immobilising. You watch how Stinger falls into the pit after bouncing off a charging Mace 2. By logic, this was a pitting by Mace 2/self inflicted immobilisation. For convinience, it is excluded. :The reason I introduced this rule was because of the nonsense regarding Mute and Firestorm 5. I did not want anyone listing Mute's loss as a self-inflicted immobilisation when it was clearly not, and there was no evidence that Mute flipped itself out, or even it this was possible. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:20, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I've added significantly to the page. That should explain it, although it might be different to what I said above ^ 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:42, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Chaos 2 vs S.M.I.D.S.Y. Is it REALLY self-immobilisation? Chaos 2 did flip itself over, true, but it should have been able to right itself. However, it couldn't because S.M.I.D.S.Y. had damaged its flipper plate. Surely that would mean, therefore, that the immobilisation was S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s fault and not a self-one. Just saying. CrashBash 05:44, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :Overflip was very difficult to define. Your logic is correct, but remember that Atomic should have been able to self-right also, as should Gemini. The fact that they didn't therefore removes the point, and it still stands that they immobilised themselves. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:23, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, but Gemini and Atomic did themselves in. Chaos 2 did not...as I mentioned, S.M.I.D.S.Y. had damaged its flipper plate. Had it not been damaged, then Chaos 2 would have been able to right itself. Atomic damaged itself in the flip, evidently, so yes I could see that counting, but Chaos 2 did not. ::Let's look at it another way.... *Atomic flipped itself over trying to flip Typhoon 2. Its flipping pistons jammed open. At no point before this had Typhoon 2 actually launched an attack, since it wasn't spinning. Therefore, Typhoon 2 was not responsible and Atomic knocked itself out. Self-immobilisation. *Gemini flipped itself over trying to flip over Napalm 2. However, at no point was it touching Napalm when it flipped itself. Therefore, Napalm was not responsible and Gemini knocked itself out. Self-immobilisation. *Chaos 2 flipped itself over trying to throw S.M.I.D.S.Y. OOTA. HOWEVER, on the initial slam, S.M.I.D.S.Y. had damaged Chaos 2's flipper plate. Normally, Chaos 2 should have been able to right itself, but because of the damaged plate, it couldn't. Yes, it flipped itself over....but since S.M.I.D.S.Y. was directly responsible for its inability to right itself.....do you see where I'm trying to go with this? CrashBash 11:30, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :::I dont understand how the damaged plate stopped it from self righting actually. To me it just looks like its low on CO2? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:54, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, George Francis said himself that that was the reason for it being unable to right itself. Besides, being "low on CO2" after only....what was it....three or four flips is a bit unreasonable. I'm sorry, but in my personal view, if S.M.I.D.S.Y. had something to do with the immobilisation of Chaos 2 (in this case, damaging its flipper plate), then it isn't self-inflicted. CrashBash 13:05, April 2, 2011 (UTC)